Complications
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: Misa always knew there were complications with her relationship to Light. But she didn't realize how many until she listened at thier door one night. LxLight


Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine.

I know I've got to update "Dates" and "To Kiss the Stars" but honestly, I have no real idea where I want either of those to go, and this idea was nagging at me…

_**Complications**_

_**GoddessoftheWaters**_

Misa-Misa always knew there were complications in her relationship with Light. However, she was beginning to realize there may be complications that she couldn't overcome.

For one, there was the matter of her uncleanly ness. Light shrugged off her every touch without a second thought. Misa had decided that was because she was not clean enough. Light was always so meticulously dressed, and he always smelled soooo good that perhaps she was getting dirt on him. She did not want to soil her Light-kun.

Misa began showering three times a day instead of her usual twice. She washed all her clothes extra, and bought a nice smelling perfume which she applied liberally before seeing her Light.

Next was Misa-Misa's schedule. She was always so busy; it was rare she was allowed to leave to visit Light in college. She figured he probably got lonely while he was there and did not want him looking at other girls to keep him company.

Misa made it a point to go and visit him often even if it meant bursting in while he was in the middle of a class.

Then there were Light's parents.

Well, they actually weren't a complication, although Yagami-san could forbid Light from working so hard on the investigation so he would have more time with Misa-Misa. But the working on the investigation made Light happy, and Misa wanted nothing more than for Light to be happy.

No, the real complication came in a different form.

Misa-Misa wouldn't even have counted it as a problem until Mochi suggested it would be more convenient if she stayed at the investigation headquarters. Not only would she be more comfortable and safer, she would get to be with Light all night long.

Misa was ecstatic. She bought new lingerie for the occasion and everything. But, of course, nothing is as simple as it seems. And that was where her complication came in.

L.

Ryuzaki.

Ryuga.

Whatever his name was. It didn't matter. He was in the way of her and her Light-kun.

"Light-kun! Mochi gave Misa-Misa permission to stay overnight!" Misa bounded enthusiastically into the room where Light and Ryuzaki were each working at computers. "We can spend the whole night together! We can…" Misa trailed off with a long list of all the different things she and Light were going to do, "and we can watch a movie and…"

"That's nice, Misa," Light replied, not turning around from his computer.

"Really?" Misa exclaimed excitedly, "Lets go now! You've been working for so long now. Light-kun must be tired. Light-kun should take a break!"

"Yagami-kun cannot get up until I am finished," a voice said from the other chair. The figure waved his wrist, and the chain that dragged on the ground between them rattled.

"Ryuzaki is no fun," Misa said. "Let Light-kun come with me."

Ryuzaki shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. I am still working, therefore Yagami-kun must stay here. Perhaps Misa-Misa would like wait over there until we are finished."

"Light-kun, tell him 'No'"

"Misa, go wait somewhere else. I'll be done soon."

"Fine." Misa left the room and found a sofa where she stretched out and fell asleep.

She woke a few hours later to the sounds of murmurs from the other room.

"This is not the time, Ryuzaki, we should go to bed," Light's voice came floating in.

"Perhaps going to bed would be more productive."

There was a chain rattling and the sound of footsteps crossing the floor. Misa silently got up from the sofa and followed them through the door.

"Yagami-kun, there is something I need to tell you…" Ryuzaki's voice faded and the rest of the sentence was lost. Misa crept closer.

"Ryuzaki," that was Light's voice. There was a soft thump as something hit the wall, then a few seconds of silence.

"We should go to the bedroom," that was Ryuzaki's voice, slightly raised, "that way we will not wake up the rest of the team."

Misa's heart skipped a beat, but she continued down the darkened hallway and stopped outside Light and Ryuzaki's closed bedroom door. She pressed her ear against it to hear some rustling.

"What are you doing?" Light asked.

"Getting ready," Ryuzaki replied. There was more rustling. "Yagami-kun would be more comfortable if he too removed his pants."

Misa blushed.

There was more rustling.

"Ok, let me see," that was Light.

"Certainly," Ryuzaki this time.

The bed creaked.

"Ryuzaki!" Light inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry, Yagami-kun."

There was more rustling and then a thud. And another. And another.

"Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki sounded slightly out of breath, "I thought you wanted to sleep."

"This seems to have jumped to number one on my priority list," Light replied. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Ryuzaki mused, "In fact I'm quite pleased."

There was more rustling and a shift in weight. The bed creaked again, and the chain rattled loudly.

"Not yet," Ryuzaki gasped suddenly, "Don't take it out yet!" There was a thud. "Put it here."

There was a movement.

"Yes, that's good." There was another gasp.

"Now."

There was a grunt, and more rustling.

"Is Yagami-kun pleased?" there was a noncommittal response from the other side of the door. Misa slid down onto the floor. Ryuzaki was more of a complication than she had originally thought.

There was a thud and Ryuzaki gasped. "Owwww."

"Now I'm pleased," Light murmured. "If you'll excuse me, I'm in need of a shower." There was the thud of footsteps crossing the room. Misa stood up ready to run.

The door opened and Light stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" He turned. Misa froze.

"I-I was- I didn't mean to overhear-"Ryuzaki poked his head over Light's shoulder. "Misa HATES Ryuzaki! That pervert tried to take advantage of Light-kun while they were chained together. Misa always knew Ryuzaki was bad news!"

"What are you talking about?" Light's voice was calm.

Misa blushed.

"Weren't you and Ryuzaki…?"

Light laughed, somewhat amused.

"Ryuzaki was lecturing me on the importance of personal hygiene."

Ryuzaki peered from the corner.

"I was trying to make a joke for Yagami-kun. I am sorry if Misa-san did not find it humorous."

Misa blushed darker, then turned and bolted down the corridor.

"What is wrong with Misa-san?" Ryuzaki questioned lightly.

Fin

Please review!


End file.
